Ripples in Still Water
by Silencetherains426
Summary: The warning prophecy given to the four clans, Grass, Cave, Reed, and Tree, has left them in a state of terror. Mixed messages are sent from the starry guardians as Ripplepaw, begins to see into the past. Will young Ripplepaw and the other paw-picked cats be able to save the clans from the coming nightmares, or meet their fate on the way. Rated T for possible violence.


**Caveclan**

Leader

Stealthstar: Black tom with brown stripes on legs and tail; bright amber eyes.

Deputy

Hawkfire: Dark brown she-cat with darker brown stripes and icy blue eyes.

Med cat

Sunnytail: Tortoise shell she-cat with a golden dappled tail and dark honey eyes.

**Warriors**

Grayfeather: Gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Redflower: Ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Brownstripe: Dark brown tom with darker brown stripes on tail and amber eyes.

Murkyshadow: Black tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Robinheart: White tom with a red chest and hazel eyes.

Frostfire: Pure white she-cat with amber eyes.

Stormpelt: Blue gray tom with green eyes.

Smokefang: Dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

Darkfang: Brown tom with amber eyes.

Moontail: black she-cat with a white crescent moon mark on chest, brown eyes.

Blazingstorm: Bright ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Goldeneyes: Black tom with white slash mark on chest, golden amber eyes.

Sandferm: Dusty orange she-cat with a scarred muzzle and amber eyes.

Crowmist: Black she-cat; a light gray patch around one eye; amber streaked green eyes.

Pinecreek: Brown tom with forest green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Ripplepaw: Silvery gray tabby she-cat with aqua eyes. **Stealthstar**

Wildpaw: Ginger tabby tom with forest green eyes. **Moontail**

Tinypaw: Brown she-cat with green eyes. **Crowmist**

Russetpaw: Red tom with amber eyes. **Robinheart**

Lightpaw: Black she-cat with white strong forepaws, light brown eyes. **Blazingstorm**

Ravenpaw: Black and white she-cat with light blue eyes. **Pinecreek**

Silverpaw: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. **Frostfire**

Hollypaw: Black she-cat with green eyes med app.

Foxpaw: Black tom with long muzzle, one amber eye, one brown eye. **Hawkfire**

Whitepaw: White tom with golden dappled pelt, golden eyes. **Sandferm**

Dawnpaw: Creamy white she-cat with amber eyes. **Brownstripe**

Shadowpaw: Black she-cat with blazing green eyes. **Crowmist**

Goldenpaw: Golden she-cat with amber eyes. **Goldeneyes**

Firepaw: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. **Stormpelt**

Forestpaw: Black tom with a white mark on forehead and dark forest green eyes. **Murkyshadow**

Dustpaw: Brown tom with clear blue eyes. **Redflower**

Stonepaw: Dark gray tom with lighter gray flecks. **Darkfang**

Wildpaw: Caramel brown she-cat with yellow eyes. **Grayfeather**

Dawnpaw: Creamy she-cat with a lighter underbelly, yellow eyes, a scar on her eye and shoulder; Reinforced claws **Smokefang**

**Queens and Kits**

Greyfeather: pretty gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Cloudfeather: White she-cat with gray ear tips and yellow eyes.

Icekit: white she-cat with blue eyes. (cloudfeather)

Barkkit: Brown tom with amber eyes. (cloudfeather)

Bluekit: Blue gray she-cat; black paws and dark green eyes. (cloudfeather)

Cavernrose: Cream she-cat with brown paws, muzzle, and tailtip; striking blue eyes.

Leopardkit: spotted she-cat with amber eyes. (cavernrose)

Tunnelkit: Brown tom with leaf green eyes. (cavernrose)

Pebblekit: Brown tabby and white she-cat with turquoise eyes. (cavernrose)

Snowkit: Snowy white she-cat with shinning blue eyes.

**Elders**

Greeneyes: Black she-cat with green eyes.

**Treeclan**

Leader

Oakstar: Dark brown tom with lighter strips, bright green eyes and a black nose. Very muscular good looking. His left ear has a nick in it.

Deputy

Shorepelt: Blue-gray tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

Med cat

Iceleaf: Lithe white she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Heronflight: Brown tom with white chest and eartips.

Dustyflight: Fuffy tan tabby tom with blue eyes.

WoolyStep: Cream colored, shaggy long haired tom with green eyes.

Flurrysong: Sleek, petite white she-cat with amber eyes.

Bruisefeather: Slender calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Firepelt: Ginger she-cat with light blue eyes.

Deerfur: Brown she-cat with white flecks and underbelly, brown eyes.

Willowfrost: Light brown she-cat with white fur-tips; soft green eyes.

Nightfire: Black tom with faded Ginger streaks and dark blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Rootpaw: Brown tabby tom with green eyes. **Flurrysong**

Nutpaw: Calico she-cat with acorn colored eyes. **Nightfire**

Lilacpaw: Light ginger she-cat with mint green eyes. **Shorepelt**

Midnightpaw: Deep black tom with one white paw and blue eyes. **Heronflight**

Gingerpaw: A pretty ginger she cat with white paws and belly. Deep green eyes. **Woolystep**

Pebblewish: Light gray she-cat with different shades of gray speckles spotting her pelt (except on her underbelly). Bright blue eyes and a light pink nose. Med App

**Queens and Kits**

Ambereye: A golden tabby she-cat with glowing amber eyes.

Lightkit: Ginger she-cat with white paws and light green eyes.(ambereye)

Dapplekit: Light brown tom with black flecks and hazel eyes.(ambereye)

**Elders**

**Grassclan**

Leader

Petalstar: Light brown she-cat with a white muzzle, underbelly, and paws; green eyes.

Deputy

Wolfshade: Pure black tom with a scarred muzzle and deep blue eyes.

Med cat

Webclaw: A dark brown tabby tom with strangely webbed paws; dark blue eyes.

**Warriors**

willowwind: Blue-grey furred she-cat with green eyes and incredibly long legs.

Cloudfire: White she-cat with ginger flecks and amber eyes.

Dawnlight: A silvery-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Shadowclaw: Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Sharpstream: Gray tom with sharp icy blue eyes.

Raincloud: Slender silver grey she-cat with long legs. Has a white spot on chest, and dark almost black blue eyes.

Softsun: Pale golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Stormfang: Gray and white tom with blue eyes.

Thorntail: Dark goden brown with a messy, fluffed tail and yellow eyes.

**Apprentices**

Whitepaw: Milky white tom with amber eyes. **Wolfshade**

Duskpaw: Dark gray with brown spots and green eyes. **Raincloud**

Gingerpaw: Pretty ginger she-cat with white paws and white belly and deep green eyes. **Sharpstream**

Stonepaw: Mottled gray tabby tom with blue green eyes. **Dawnlight**

Fledglingpaw: Pale ginger she-cat with soft fluffy fur and amber eyes. **Stormfang**

**Queens and Kits**

**Elders**

Patchstripe: Calico tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Darkclaw: Gray tom with black toes and forest green eyes.

Lightsong: Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Reedclan**

Leader

Mothstar: Dark ginger she-cat with white paws, tailtip, and underbelly.

Deputy

Shadowfeather: Pale grey she-cat with black tipped ears and black stripes on her back with deep brown eyes.

Med cat

**Warriors**

Lightflash: White she-cat with Pale green eyes.

Silverheart: Silvery blue she-cat with light green eyes.

Aspenfur: Light brown tabby tom with golden eyes.

Lillypool: Light blue gray she-cat leafy green eyes.

Pouncefoot: Black and white tom with dark blue eyes.

Jaggedstone: Dark Ginger tom with hazel eyes.

Miststone: Long haired dark gray she-cat with light gray stripes and blue eyes.

Bumblestep: Brown tom with green eyes.

Nightwave: Deep black tom with a gray underbelly and amber eyes.

Cherrywing: Ginger and brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Thornsplash: Brown tom with a white splash on head and yellow eyes.

Froststrike: Handsome long furred white tom with bright green eyes and a grey tail.

Blizzardfur: White she-cat with blue eyes.

Brackenstripe: Golden brown tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Tinyfoot: Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices**

Petalpaw: Light brown she-cat with yellow eyes. **Cherrywing**

Sparrowpaw: Dark brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes. **Jaggedstone**

Pinepaw: Deep gray tom with forest green eyes. **Blizzardfur**

Swiftpaw: Light gray she-cat with long legs and light blue eyes. **Tinyfoot**

Raypaw: Golden tabby tom with dark amber eyes. **Silverheart**

Birchpaw: White she-cat with black flecks and honey eyes. **Aspenfur**

Windpaw: a gray and white tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. **Lightsplash**

Kestralpaw: a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, underbelly and green eyes. **Froststrike**

**Queens and Kits**

Willowclaw: Light gray spotted tabby she-cat with one blind blue eye and one stormy green eye.

Whitemoon: White she-cat with one green eye and one brown eye.

Flashkit: Ginger tom with white patches and blue eyes. (Whitemoon)

Splashkit: Golden tabby tom patched with gray and has green eyes. (Whitemoon)

Pondkit: Blue-gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (Whitemoon)

**Elders**

Featherheart: Silvery tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes.

Goosepelt: Gray tom with blind green eyes.

Brackenpool: Black she-cat with green eyes.

Rainpelt: Dark blue-gray tom with clover green eyes.

Deadtail: Black tom with a crooked tail and amber eyes.

**Loners and Kittypets:**

Bonfire: Cute tortoise shell she-cat with white covering her belly and brown eyes.

Slash: Light gray tom with amber eyes.

Spark: White and gray tom with light blue eyes.

Scar: Light brown she-cat with multiple scars covering her body, cold blue eyes.

Fox: Black tom with a bushy tail, green eyes.

Lucy: A pretty golden she-cat with lighter stripes and brown eyes.

**Prologue**

"Sunnytail, what did Starclan tell you." A black and brown tom hissed.

"Stealthstar... I can't tell you alone. Starclan told me it must be announced to the clan together." Sunny tail whispered, keeping calm. Her dark honey eyes flash with anger.

"Fine, I'll wake the clan. I need to hear this." Stealthstar stalked out of the medicine cat den.

Moments later, a loud yowl echoed through the tunnels of the underground camp. Sunnytail quickly bounded into the main clearing and stood next to her leader on a rock outcropping. She stood, patiently waiting for the clan to gather before announcing the news.

"Cats of Caveclan!" Her voice rang clearly through the air. "Starclan has sent me a prophecy!"

Sunnytail ignored the shocked murmurs, and began reciting what the starclan warrior has said.

"A starless night will fall upon the cats of clans below,

New enemies will rise from the darkness of night,

and become your most worthy foe.

Burning spirits of a wild fire,

bright passion of a tumbling stone,

soft nature of a weakened willow,

patient kindness of a sinking leaf,

and the welcoming acceptance of shining snow,

will follow the lead of whipping winds,

a soaring bird,

and the ripples of still water."


End file.
